Verdad o Reto
by pazandlove
Summary: TRADUCCION. El último día de escuela debería ser el mejor día en la vida de Katniss… a menos que ella escoja Reto en vez de Verdad. ¿Imaginas a quien tiene que besar antes de que el día termine? AU. P/K.


**Disclaimer.** _The Hunger Games _ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada **DustWriter **quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic, así como la de otras que espero traer pronto para ustedes.

**Agradecimientos. **Muchísimas gracias a la niña_ Ale_ (_Hibari, Hainechan, etc... XD_) por oficiar de Beta para esta traducción y ser mi compañera fangirl en el fandom de THG.

* * *

**Verdad o Reto  
**_by DustWriter_

**7:15 am.**

"Tienes que hacerlo. Es un reto."

"No, no lo haré."

"Sí, si lo harás," Delly Cartwright insistió con una sonrisa maniática. "Bristel te ofreció Verdad o Reto y ¡tú dijiste Reto! ¡Así que ahora tienes que hacerlo!"

Katniss Everdeen tragó en seco. "Entonces quiero elegir Verdad."

"Demasiado tarde," rio tontamente Bristel. "¡Ya elegiste reto! ¡Bésalo!"

Katniss miró temerosamente hacia la parte delantera del bus. Peeta Mellark estaba pasando un trozo de goma de mascar a un amigo sentado al otro lado del pasillo en el bus. Miró fijamente al pequeño paquete. Su boca debía saber a sandía, fantaseó.

"No lo voy a hacer," dijo en voz alta. "Es estúpido."

"¡Entonces eso te hace una gallina!" continuó riendo Delly para luego comenzar a hacer fuertes sonidos imitando el cacareo de una gallina.

Varias filas de estudiantes se voltearon en sus asientos para mirar a la fuente del ruido.

"¡Detente!" siseó Katniss, escondiéndose en su asiento y cubriéndose con subolso.

Las risitas de Delly se escuchaban fuertes y claras.

"Gallina, Gallina," repetía a medio cantar.

"Delly," advirtió Bristel. "Okay, Katniss. Te ofrezco un trato."

Katniss sacó la cabeza lentamente desde atrás de la protección de su bolso.

"No tienes que hacerlo en este momento," sonrió Bristel. "Pero tienes que besarlo. Antes de que termine el día… HOY." Se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre Katniss. "En la boca."

Katniss gimoteó.

"De todos modos es el último día de escuela," rio Delly. "No lo tendrás que ver de nuevo hasta que comience el próximo período. ¿Y qué si él se va a una escuela privada? Entonces nunca volverás a ver a Peeta otra vez."

Ese pensamiento era peor que la idea de besarlo en frente de todo el bus. Katniss frunció el ceño y se dedico a mirar el perfil de Peeta.

"¿Crees que se irá a una escuela privada?" sollozó.

"No lo sé," Delly se encogió de hombros. "Escuché a su hermano decirle al mio que tal vez se mudarán este verano." Se volvió para mirar a Katniss a los ojos. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?" se burló.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Katniss a la vez que abrazaba su bolsa contra su cuerpo.

Pero incluso ella sabía que eso era mentira.

**8:35 am.**

Katniss descansó su barbilla contra la palma de su mano y trató de no soñar despierta durante la proyección de video. Estaba demasiado emocionada por las vacaciones de verano y demasiado nerviosa sobre como sería la preparatoria. Por lo menos podría juntarse con Gale si es que hacía el ridículo en su primer día de clases. Podría ayudar si otros chicos al veían juntándose con un estudiante de segundo año.

Sus ojos divagaron hacia la última fila de asientos al lado de la ventana.

Peeta estaba dibujando en su libreta y no pudo más que preguntarse que sería. Peeta era muy bueno en clases de arte.

Sus cejas se fruncían en concentración. Mordía la punta de su lengua mientras trabajaba. Katniss se dedicó a mirarlo soñadoramente. Deseaba poder caminar hacia él y simplemente besarlo. Pero habían otros estudiantes. ¿Y qué pensaría él? ¿Creería que era algo asqueroso o estúpido? Peeta siempre era amable con ella, pero también lo era con todos los demás.

Katniss de la sorpresa tiró el libro de texto de su escritorio luchando por apartar la mirada. Los chicos a su alrededor saltaron en sus asientos al escuchar el golpe que el pesado libro hizo al caer simulando un disparo.

"¡Señorita Everdeen!" jadeó el instructor. "Por favor tenga más cuidado."

"Sí, señora," murmuró Katniss. Se inclinó de su escritorio y recogió el libro, humillada por las risitas a su alrededor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haberse saltado las clases.

Se sentó correctamente y desvió la mirada hacia él.

Peeta estaba sonriendo en dirección a su libreta y sonrojándose.

Katniss dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio y rezó para que un rayo le cayera encima antes de que terminara el día.

10:45 am.

"¿Es verdad?" jadeó Madge Undersee antes de que Katniss pudiera siquiera sentarse en la mesa de la cafetería "¿Es verdad que Bristel te retó a que besaras a Peeta Mellark hoy?"

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" preguntó Katniss, entrando en pánico.

"Leevy, se lo escuchó decir a Delly quien le estaba contando a Annalise lo que había pasado en el bus esta mañana."

Katniss se sintió enferma. "¿Cuántas personas lo saben?"

Madge jugueteó con su coleta. "No muchas. Sólo… las chicas en el vestuario del gimnasio."

Katniss se atoró con un pretzel. "Oh. Mi. Dios." Enterró la cabeza en sus manos. "¿Por qué no elegí Verdad?" Miró a Madge entre sus dedos. "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?"

Madge se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Atraparlo entre clases?"

"¿En los pasillos?" Katniss estaba horrorizada de solo pensarlo.

"¿O tal vez en el bus de camino a casa?"

"Mamá vendrá a buscarme para ir por helado después de la escuela. Prim tiene la graduación de la primaria hoy," gimió Katniss. "Tal vez ella pueda conducir hasta Canadá y solo dejarme allí y así nunca más tendría que venir a la escuela."

"¿Qué tal si solo le dices que es por una apuesta?"

"¿Cómo se supone que eso podría mejorarlo?" suspiró Katniss. "Entonces se vería que soy demasiado gallina para besar a un chico sin que haya un reto de por medio."

"Tú eres demasiado gallina como para besar a un chico sin que haya una apuesta de por medio," se burló Delly mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Katniss. "Así queeeee… ¿cuál es el plan?" sonrió perversamente.

"Que me atropelle un bus antes de que termine el día," se lamentó Katniss.

"Deberías de ir en este momento y hacerlo," le dijo Madge. "Antes de que sus amigos lleguen."

Katniss se volteó en su asiento.

Peeta estaba sentado solo en la mesa que habitualmente usaba, tan sólo a unos _metros de_ distancia. Su libreta estaba sobre la mesa y estaba concentrado garabateando en el papel mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Katniss pudo ver una débil sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Peeta mientras dibujaba. Ella de verdad podría simplemente caminar hacia él y…

Se levantó y se apoyó en sus temblorosas piernas.

"¡Ve a por él!" susurró Delly.

"¡Apresúrate!" chilló Madge.

Trastabilló contra las patas de la silla al avanzar en la dirección de Peeta. Su corazón parecía latir tan fuerte que no pensó que pudiera seguir respirando. El mundo entero pareció cernirse sobre ella, _aplastándola_ para conseguir que se transformara en un diamante.

Y de repente estaba ahí, de pie frente a él tan solo separados por la mesa. Espera, pensó… Estoy en el lado equivocado de la mesa.

"Hey Kat," Vick Hawthorne la empujó hacia un lado para luego sin ceremonia lanzar su bolsa sobre la banca.

Peeta levantó la mirada sorprendido de ver a Katniss mirándolo a él. "Oh, hola," le sonrió.

Y Katniss pensó que se moriría.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Vick, sacando un Dr. Pepper desde su arrugada bolsa del almuerzo.

"Ehh..."

Peeta la miraba fijamente. Vick se volteó para verla también. Y la boca de Katniss pareció secarse.

"Ehh…"

Los miró fijamente. Y ellos la miraron de regreso.

"¿Gale va a ir al Campamento este verano?" explotó repentinamente.

"Campamento de futbol? Yep, creo que esta vez será por dos semanas," respondió Vick encogiéndose de hombros. "Ha estado hablando acerca de conseguir un trabajo de verano para poder tener dinero a invitar chicas a salir," terminó mientras guiñaba un ojo en dirección a Peeta.

El chico en cuestión sonrió tímidamente y luego volvió a levantar la mirada en dirección a Katniss.

"Um." Ella trató desesperadamente de pensar en algo más que decir.

Peeta le sonrió.

_Sus rodillas comenzaron a fallar._

"Yo debería… irme… y dejarlos comer. Sí, eso. Debería irme y dejarlos comer," tartamudeó. Luego se dio la media vuelta y corrió de regreso a su mesa.

"No vi nada de acción," se quejó Delly.

"¡Vick apareció de repente!" se quejó Katniss. "¡Él le diría a Gale y entonces toda la preparatoria lo sabría incluso antes de que yo llegue allá!"

Delly suspiró ruidosamente. "Bueno," comenzó a decir a la vez que golpeaba ligeramente su reloj. "Te quedan dos horas, Everdeen. Así que será mejor que pruebes esos labios o que practiques tu mejor danza de gallina."

**11:45 am.**

Lanzó la bola de softball sin querer en dirección de Leevy.

"¡Ouch! ¡Katniss! ¡Esa casi me golpea en la cara!"

"¡Lo siento!" gritó en respuesta, avergonzada. El instructor de gimnasia le regaló a la clase una fuerte mirada.

"¡Chicos, no porque sea el último día de clases significa que se quedarán sin hacer nada! Everdeen, 5 vueltas… ¡Ahora ya!"

Katniss gimió y tiró su guante. Mantuvo la mirada abajo y trotó el sendero alrededor del campo de juego. Comenzó a correr.

El viento levantó su cabello e inhaló la fresca brisa de verano. Respiró profundamente. Aumentó la velocidad hasta llegar a un giro de la pista y se encontró sonriendo para sí misma mientras regresaba al edificio que albergaba los camerinos. Correr sola en un hermoso día era justo lo que necesitaba para limpiar su mente.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló nuevamente cuando pasó por el lado de un arbusto de madreselva plantado al lado de las puertas del campo de juego.

Y corrió directo a chocar contra uno de los chicos saliendo de los camerinos.

"¡Oof!" Katniss sintió sus piernas dejar el suelo y enredarse con las del chico en cuestión mientras su cuerpo rebotaba contra el de él. Aterrizó duro sobre el suelo del sendero y gimió.

"¡Everdeen!" gritó el profesor de gimnasia. "¡Preste atención!"

Katniss parpadeó viendo al azul del cielo desorientada. El profesor seguía gritando.

"Mellark, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, eso creo," gimió una voz cerca de su oído.

Katniss se sentó demasiado rápido y gruñó en dirección a su raspado codo. Se volteó y pudo ver a Peeta sentándose y sobándose la cabeza donde presumiblemente se había golpeado al caer al suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó él, haciendo una mueca mientras volteaba a ver a su asaltante para poder enfocar a su asaltante.

Katniss asintió, sintiéndose completamente miserable.

"¿Te tropezaste?" le preguntó Peeta amablemente.

"Oh, si."

Él asintió en respuesta. "Ten cuidado; este camino es pedregoso. Peeta se puso de pie y para el horror y sorpresa de Katniss, se inclinó para tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

Katniss quedó de pie a pulgadas en frente de él y no pudo más que parpadear al perderse en sus grandes ojos azules.

Su aliento pareció quedarse atascado en la garganta.

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante.

"¿Estás mareada?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida, retirando sus manos de entre las de él. "No. Estoy bien, en serio," le respondió a la vez que se concentraba en sacudir sus pantalones de gimnasia.

"Okay," contestó Peeta frunciendo el ceño. Movió su mano en dirección al cabello de Katniss. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras los dedos de él acariciaban los rizos de Katniss. Peeta sonrió suavemente.

Separó su mano de ella y Katniss pudo verla frente a sus ojos.

"Tenías una flor en tu pelo," le sonrió Peeta, extendiendo el botón de madreselva hacia ella.

"Me encanta **como huelen**," dijo Katniss débilmente tomando la flor y colocándola en la palma de su mano.

"Son hermosas, ¿verdad?" murmuró Peeta mirando hacia la flor que ella sostenía.

El tiempo se detuvo.

"Tengo que correr"

"Okay."

"Sip," Katniss no se movió.

"¿Adiós?" le preguntó Peeta.

Katniss se volteó y lentamente comenzó a trotar nuevamente por el sendero. Pudo ver que los ojos de Peeta la seguían fijamente cuando volteó su mirada hacia atrás.

Él sonrió para si mismo mientras se apresuraba en dirección al campo de baseball.

Y Katniss acomodó la flor de regreso en su cabello.

**12:50 pm.**

_Solo hazlo._

Se detuvo a los pies de la escalera que se suponía tenía que subir para llegar a la clase final de la secundaria.

Peeta estaba en lo alto de las mismas, bajando por ellas.

Directo hacia Katniss.

Él reía de algo que Fisk Robbins estaba diciendo y ella podía ver sus ojos brillar.

_Oh Dios, espero que no estén hablando de lo que pasó en clase de gimnasia._

Para ese momento Peeta estaba ya a tres escalones de ella.

Katniss lamió sus labios y casi podía asegurar que estaba sudando.

"¡Hola, Katniss!" la saludó Fisk casi gritando.

Katniss saltó en su lugar y vio a un puñado de estudiantes mirar en su dirección. Fantástico, ahora todos estaban mirando.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Peeta.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por la caída?" le recordó él.

"Oh. Sí. Estoy bien. Lo siento."

"No hay problema," se encogió de hombros. "Mis hermanos son mucho más rudos cuando me tiran al suelo," la tranquilizó Peeta y Katniss pensó que se iba a desmayar frente a su hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Vas a postular para el equipo de carreras?" le preguntó él.

"¿Qué?"

"En la preparatoria. ¿Te apuntarás al grupo de carreras?"

"Ah, ¿supongo? No he pensado sobre eso."

"Oh. Yo voy a postular al de lucha."

Katniss parpadeó. "Que bien."

Peeta se sonrojó. "Supongo que no necesitabas saber eso," murmuró.

"No, ¡es genial!" le gritó ella y Peeta abrió enormemente los ojos, algo asustado. "Quiero decir, interesante. ¿Verdad?" le respondió, esta vez débilmente.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Fisk levantó una ceja intrigado.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos a clase, Peeta," le apuntó, dándole un pequeño empujón. "Última clase."

"Última oportunidad," suspiró Peeta.

"¿Qué?" Katniss pareció entrar en pánico.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tengo que irme!"

Y Katniss corrió por las escaleras hacia la sala de clases.

**1.55 pm.**

Los estudiantes estaban saliendo en cascada a través de las puertas, riendo y celebrando mientras hablaban del verano.

Katniss arrastró su bolsa por todo el pasillo.

"¡Alguien va a tropezarse con eso, Everdeen!" le llamó la atención la bibliotecaria. "Levante su bolsa."

Katniss gruñó una respuesta y tiró de la casi vacía bolsa sobre su hombro y continuó avanzando penosamente hacia el hall de entrada.

Tal vez no importaba que toda la escuela supiera que se suponía que ella lo iba a besar hoy, rezó silenciosamente.

Tal vez sería bueno vivir con esa desilusión. Tal vez ella podría caerse en un pozo abierto y vivir en las alcantarillas por el resto de su vida.

Katniss tropezó al salir por la puerta doble. Un grupo de chicas de la clase de gimnasia estaban de pie por todo el derredor de la entrada, sus caras llenas de expectación y excitación. Madge estaba mordiéndose las uñas sentada en el borde de la fuente de agua. Delly también estaba allí esperando.

"Oh, Hola Katniss. ¿A que no sabes con quién me encontré?" le sonrió ella dulcemente. "Peeta, ¿conoces a Katniss?"

"Nos hemos visto una que otra vez," se rio él. Katniss solo pensaba en vomitar.

"Peeta justo estaba contándome una historia tan interesante," sonrió Delly.

"Bueno, no es TAN interesante," frunció el ceño.

"Se cambiará de casa a Woodson Halls. ¿No es ahí donde vives, Kat?"

Los ojos de la mencionada casi se salieron de sus orbitas. "Sí," chilló.

"¿De verdad?" la sonrisa de Peeta pareció brillar. "¿Dónde?"

"En Clarkview," le susurró ella. "En la villa."

"Oh. Yo viviré en Denver. ¿Está cerca?"

Katniss tragó fuertemente ahogando su pánico. "A tres calles."

"Genial," le sonrió Peeta mientras ella temía que pudiera mojar sus pantalones de terror. Peeta iba a vivir a tres calles de su casa y además iba a tener que vérselas cara a cara con él cada día en el bus de camino a la escuela.

"Ehhh," tosió Peeta. "Tendremos una piscina en casa. Deberías venir. Y… podríamos nadar. Alguna vez. Este verano."

El estomago de Katniss se apretó fuertemente.

Peeta parecía no saber que más decir y se dedicó a mirar su libreta.

Katniss trató de respirar.

Delly la miraba fijamente.

En ese momento Peeta tiró de una hoja de su libreta. "Te hice un…"

No alcanzó a decir más porque Katniss se lanzó hacia delante y aterrizó incómodamente en su boca. Peeta saltó debido a la sorpresa, así que Katniss lo alcanzó por los hombros y lo acercó hacia ella acallando su gemido mientras presionaba sus labios contra los suyos.

Los chillidos de las chicas a su alrededor y los gritos de sorpresa de los chicos en skateboard que estaban en el patio parecieron ía escuchar a las aves y sentir los rayos del sol en sus hombros.

Peeta aún tenía sabor a Sandía.

Katniss se separó de él y parpadeó fuertemente. Peeta la miraba estupefacto.

Así que Katniss se volteó y desapareció en los estacionamientos.

A los pocos metros pudo ver la minivan de su madre estacionado a la distancia y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta del auto. Su bolsa rebotaba en su espalda y parecía urgirla a que corriera más rápido. Su hermana asomaba por la ventanilla de la minivan modelando la corona de papel que la misma Katniss le había hecho para que vistiera en la ceremonia de graduación de la Primaria.

Abrió fuertemente la puerta asustando a su madre en el proceso.

"Kat, ¡Me asustaste! ¿Está todo bien?"

"¡Sí!" casi gritó. "¡Vamos por helado!"

"¡Helado!" se unió Prim, saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. "Kat, creo que tus amigas están despidiéndose de ti…"

Katniss miró en dirección a la escuela. Delly estaba corriendo a través del camino riendo fuertemente y moviendo su mano en dirección a la van, Madge iba muy cerca tras ella. Katniss pudo ver a Peeta caminando aturdido hacia el bus mientras un montón de chicos iban saltando y gritando tras él.

"Por favor, sólo vámonos ya."

"Okay, calma," le sonrió su madre sin entender nada. "Es solo helado."

"¿Sólo helado?" protestó Prim.

El auto comenzó a andar y Katniss se enfocó en pensar en suave crema y caramelo.

**7:15 pm.**

El sol aún estaba brillando en el cielo. Se sentía como que fuera media tarde. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder dormir esa noche. Se acomodó hacia atrás en la vieja hamaca de su padre y movió la flor de madreselva en su boca que había conservado desde la clase de gimnasia.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a regresar a clases? Mientras estaban tomando helado, le había sugerido a su madre que la enviara a la escuela militar, pero ella se había largado a reír como colegiala y en vez de decirle que sí le había dado la cereza de su batido.

Y ahora él iba a vivir tres calles debajo de su casa y tendría que hacer frente a la humillación todos los días.

Odiaba, odiaba, _odiaba_ a Bristel Andrews y a Delly Cartwright. _Tanto que incluso estaba buscando la mejor manera de cobrar venganza, cuando el sonido del timbre la interrumpió de sus planes._

"Kat, ¿puedes abrir tú? ¡Estoy secando los platos!" escuchó la voz de su madre llamarla desde la cocina.

"¿No puede ir Prim?"

"Está en la tina. Y además, te lo pedí a ti, ¡así que muévase, jovencita!"

Katniss se impulsó para ponerse de pie y comenzó a atravesar la casa a fuertes zancadas. Acomodó la flor tras su oreja y abrió la puerta.

"Hola."

Fue como si la hubiera golpeado de lleno un auto. ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido a él, precisamente a él, venir a verla?

Lo miró fijamente.

"Um," tosió Peeta aclarando su garganta. "Hola."

"¿Uhhh?" fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

"Yo, um…" continuó él.

"¡Fue un reto!" explotó Katniss. "Tenía que hacerlo o Delly me iba a seguir llamando gallina todos los años de colegio."

Los hombros de Peeta parecieron hundirse. "Oh."

"Lo siento," susurró ella suavemente.

"Oh."

Katniss se dedicó a mirar a sus propios pies descalzos. Pequeñas tiras de pasto pegadas a sus dedos.

"Te hice un dibujo," le dijo Peeta mientras miraba a sus cordones. "Pensaba dártelo antes, pero… yo…"

Le extendió un trozo doblado de papel extendiendo su brazo hacia ella.

Katniss lo tomó lentamente y lo desdobló.

Era un croquis de ella en la clase de ese mismo día. Cuando se había sentado apoyada en la palma de su mano, soñando con el verano, justo antes de que ella se fijara en él y cerrara abruptamente su libro. Él la había estado dibujando.

"Es muy bueno," le susurró.

"Gracias," murmuró Peeta quien ahora miraba directamente a la flor que Katniss había puesto tras su oreja.

Katniss se quedó mirándole. La punta de su nariz se había puesto roja. "Gracias. Yo… me, me encanta."

"De nada".

"Um," aclaró su garganta, sin saber que más decir.

Peeta la miró por un segundo y Katniss pensó que la expresión de él parecía esperanzada.

"Debería de irme," dijo él finalmente y luego se detuvo. "Ok, mejor me voy."

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó un escalón para bajar las escaleras y alcanzar la bicicleta apoyada contra el poste del alumbrado al lado de la acera.

"Ehhh,"

Peeta se volteó a verla y ella tartamudeó. "Gracias. Por… la flor. Y por el dibujo, y… ehh." Se detuvo.

Él asintió y continuó su camino.

Katniss avanzó hacia el interior de la casa. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Bajó la mirada y nuevamente se fijó en el dibujo.

El sonido en la puerta regresó casi inmediatamente. La abrió.

Y Peeta la besó. Katniss sabía como la crema batida de su helado y a cerezas en almíbar.

"Y eso no fue un reto," le susurró Peeta frente a ella para luego sonrojarse, sonreír ampliamente y correr de regreso a su bicicleta.

Katniss se encontró sonriendo ampliamente aún bastante tiempo después de que la bicicleta de Peeta se había perdido de vista.

"¡Mamá!" gritó con ganas.

"¿Sí?"

"¡Necesito un nuevo traje de baño!" gritó mientras corría hacia la cocina sonriendo al mirar su dibujo.

"Voy a nadar mucho este verano."

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas recibidas por las publicaciones anteriores, leo cada mensaje aunque no pueda responderlo.**


End file.
